


Home At Last

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Reunion Fic, Set Sometime During OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: It had been too long since Remus had been in 12 Grimmauld Place. And now he gets to go home, back into the arms of his former lover, and it doesn't really matter that the Ancient House of Black is as dark and gloomy as it was nearly fifteen years ago.





	Home At Last

It had been too long since Remus had been in 12 Grimmauld Place, and he honestly considered turning around and walking out of Sirius's ancestral home. But no, he had a mission today: he had to speak to Sirius.

Walking down the dark, gloomy hallway, he avoided the umbrella holder with an ease that only came from experience. His footsteps brought dust up from the carpet, and he covered his nose and mouth to prevent himself from coughing, lest the portraits hear him; he was there to see Sirius, not a screeching Mrs. Black.

It had been a tough year since Remus had resigned as the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'd been provided a home, earned a wage, and given free food in Hogwarts, and suddenly all of it was gone and he realized that he had literally nowhere to go.

Travelling all over the world was nice, but not so much when he had to disappear to the middle of nowhere once every month because he didn't have a secure place to transform on the full moon. It was especially difficult because he didn't have any of the Marauders there with him.

Remus made his way to the kitchen, surprised that his memory of the House of Black was so clear. Sure, he'd lived there, but only for a year after the first war, which was over ten years ago. He gulped as he heard someone humming through the door. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere; it was Sirius's.

He raised his fist and tapped softly on the door. The humming abruptly cut off, and then the door was thrown open and a pair of arms were thrown around Remus's torso. He chuckled and raised his arms to embrace Sirius. It had been so long since he'd been able to hug his best friend.

"Moony!" Sirius gasped, his voice slightly muffled by Remus's chest.

The world seemed to melt around Remus and Sirius, and suddenly their worries seemed to be gone, as long as they remained in each other's arms.

"How did you know it was me?" Remus asked, a serene smile on his face.

Sirius pulled away and tilted his head back to look up at the werewolf. His grey eyes sparkled with a light that Remus had missed seeing.

"The way you knock," Sirius said softly, his arms tightening around his friend.

He laid his head back on Remus's chest.

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised.

He felt a blush on his face, which Sirius thankfully didn't notice.

"No. Who else still has my permission to get through the Wards?" Sirius asked, snorting.

Remus rolled his eyes, even though the other man couldn't see, he squished down the swelling of his heart at the thought that _Sirius knew what his knock sounded like._

"Right," he said.

Sirius stepped way from him with a grin on his face, grabbing Remus's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

He was turned away from Remus, their hands still attached, as he ran his free hand over the somewhat clean table. Remus watched him, biting his lip, with something like nostalgia, but mostly love.

"It's been so long since we've both been here," Sirius said, running his thumb over Remus's knuckles.

Remus stepped up behind his once-lover, letting Sirius's hand drop so he could wrap his arms around the shorter man. He rested his chin on Sirius's shoulder, letting himself feel happy again.

Sirius raised his arms and put them over Remus's, soaking up the comfort they provided. He hardly even realized that he was smiling.

"I've missed you," Remus whispered in the black-haired man's ear, and he thought he saw a blush on his pale face.

"I did, too. So much, Moony," Sirius said.

Remus kissed Sirius's temple, and they stood there as they let the silence wash over them, their eyes closed.

It felt like everything was going to be okay. After nearly fifteen years of being apart, it felt like they were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Wolfstar. I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)  
> I wrote this for the winter challenge of The Houses Competition. Specifically, the Fluff Challenge using the pairing Remus/Sirius.  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
